1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
A projector is an optical apparatus which modulates light from a light source by an optical modulating element such as a liquid crystal light valve and projects the modulated light to a projection target face such as a screen by a projection optical system to perform display. Recently, there is demand for improvement of display quality of the projector, and thus various methods have been proposed.
For example, in JP-A-9-160030, a projection type liquid crystal display device using a transmission-type liquid crystal panel forming images of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) is disclosed, in which cell thicknesses are different in three sheets of liquid crystal panels, thereby arranging brightness or contrast of each color of finally projected images. In JP-A-2008-46337, a projector system using a reflex-type liquid crystal display device in a vertical alignment mode is disclosed, in which an area where a pre-tilt angle of liquid crystal molecules is different from that of the inside of pixels is provided between adjacent pixels, thereby suppressing a display defect caused by disordered alignment of the liquid crystal molecules called disclination.
For example, when white is displayed on any pixel and black is displayed on a pixel in the vicinity of the white displayed pixel, electric field in a direction substantially parallel to a substrate face of the liquid crystal display, a so-called lateral electric field is generated between two pixels. As described above, when a pattern in which the lateral electric field is generated between the adjacent pixels is displayed, a phenomenon in which a partial area in the pixels around the pattern is colored may occur. In addition, when the pattern is moved, the colored part is moved and recognized, and thus there is a problem in that an observer may feel discomfort. In JP-A-9-160030 and JP-A-2008-46337, when it is difficult to completely prevent the disclination, it is difficult to eliminate the feeling of discomfort.